


Hygge

by urtin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, FWP, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutant Roadtrip, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtin/pseuds/urtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles keeps an eye on everyone around him: chats with Erik, flirts with Moira and attends meetings with CIA headquarters. He’s like a busy parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> Little snippet. I was inspired by these pics of typical dad in old magazines: mid thirties, striped pajamas and children [like here.](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/02934/dad08_2934019k.jpg) This one maybe too old, but sweet.  
> English is not my native language, accept my apologies in advance, please.
> 
> About the title: Hygge in Denmark is a concept that evokes "coziness", particularly when relaxing with good friends or loved ones and while enjoying good food. /Wiki

Charles always has this cozy and warm atmosphere around him. He’s a perfect role model for housewife, if he wasn't a man. He is ridiculously bright and kindhearted person. Erik can hardly remember a thing Charles did for himself since their meeting in middle of nowhere. Erik can't stay alerted near that man.  
Charles keeps an eye on everyone around him: chats with Erik, flirts with Moira and attends meetings with CIA headquarters. He’s like a busy parent. This is so sweet that it makes Erik sick to the stomach. He’s anxious to think that they’ve travelled half a country to find kids; he almost feels himself as a stray, whom Charles picked up from the street.

Recruiting mutants is not a summer trip. At the end of the regular day Erik wants nothing, but to lay somewhere and sleep. He falls on their bed with a tired groan. (No spare beds for people, who tries to book a room after 11pm.) Charles doesn’t look like he was dashing through the town all day long.  
\- Erik, I’m going to the shower first. We really should visit hotel bar after I’m ready. Try some fancy drinks.  
Erik really couldn’t care less and closes his eyes.

Apparently, Erik dosed off and when he open eyes again, Charles back from the bathroom in his new crispy white shirt and black trousers.  
\- Erik, I’m ready! Let’s go and have some fun!

Charles has way too much energy and Erik is tired, but wants to taste something apart from coffee in the morning, so he silently follows his travel companion.

For the last half and our Charles was turned down twice. Apparently, his cheesy pickup lines doesn’t work they supposed to. And honestly, it’s not because Erik kept staring on these poor girls. Charles didn’t lose his hopes and now he pesters Erik.  
\- Smile, my friend! Ladies don’t like gloomy men!  
\- No, Charles. When I’m smiling, ladies start shaking from fear.  
Charles laughs, Erik smiles with corners of his lips.  
Charles wants to hug Erik, but ends up hanging up on his neck. Smile disappears from his face and he frowns for a second.  
\- Eeeerik, why are you always so grumpy? You need to relax sometimes.  
\- I don’t have time for that, Charles. C’mon, we need to go.  
Charles hugs Erik and breathes on him, smiling. Erik can’t smell alcohol, but Charles is laughing and Erik don’t really know how booze affects telepaths:  
\- You need to hold your liquor, Charles.  
\- Erik, don’t be so boring! It was nice evening with nice people.  
\- You hardly know them! How could you know they’re nice?  
\- But we were drinking!  
\- Oh, great. Charles, get yourself together. Tomorrow we need to drive. You gonna feel sick in the morning.  
Charles leans on Erik and speaks quietly.  
\- Are you my wife? - He giggles. It was so sudden, that for a moment Erik kept silent. He really imagined himself between a bunch of kids and Charles made it even worse: - You would look nice in an apron, darling.  
Erik still don’t know what happened when they recruited Angel and why the girl was laughing so hard. _Enough._  
\- Shut up. You are drunk and I’m not going to listen your blabbing.  
\- Oh yeah, of course.  
Erik doesn’t reply. Eventually, they stumble into the elevator. Charles keeps silent all the way to their room.

In the room Erik sits on the bed and finally relaxes. Tipsy and quiet Charles goes to the bathroom.

After some time, Charles back in the room in his pajamas, that looks, well… This is hilarious, actually. Erik would laugh and make a joke if he wouldn’t be so exhausted. Charles looks like a painted illustration in weekly family magazine: uncombed brown hair, pale skin and blue striped pajamas. All Charles’s life seems so easy and unreal to Erik. His character only needs blonde smiley wife in white apron. Erik imagines little kids with pink chubby cheeks. Oh, wait. What would Charles think about it?  
Charles sits on a bed and still keeps silent for a minute, then he speaks again.  
\- I will be your family, Erik. Me and our kids.  
Has he been eavesdropping again?  
\- Stop it, Charles. There are no such thing as 'we' and 'our kids'. They're not ours, they're yours.  
\- You're so stubborn. You know, there comes a time for everyone to settle down...  
\- It’s not the time. I have certain things to do and you know it, you promised me.  
\- Yes, I did. But I won’t stay silent anymore. You will understand someday. Everything is going to be alright. We will recruit children, I will show them the right path and you will help me. We can do so many things together, my friend. You and I.  
Charles smile again with all teeth be has. Erik isn't impressed, he has much more teeth. Then Charles loses balance and falls on his back. And keeps muttering. Erik touches switch with his power and lights go off.  
Probably, Charles will have an awful headache in the morning, but now he's drunk and happy. Erik thinks that's the best thing - to fall asleep when you warm and happy. Tomorrow they got tons of things to deal with, but it will be tomorrow, now Erik can relax for a minute. So he settles on his side of the bed and closes his eyes. When he finally relaxes and breathes in and hears an echo almost in his head:

_Relax and sleep, there won’t be any nightmares. I promise._

And Erik slowly breathes out.


End file.
